Elves
In the world of Reya, Elves are one of the many races that inhabit the continent of Etheldi, ranging from High Elves and Wood Elves. They control and live in the country of Ilhatai, to the center of Etheldi. Appearence (Physical) Elves vary in physical appearence, but here are the main characteristics: *Long Ears (Wood Elves have longer, and thinner ears that tilt diagonally outwars./High Elves have shorter ears that graze along the sides of their head. *Strange Eye Color (Wood Elves tend to have emerald or brown eyes, while High Elves have a more wide spread varity. Such as violet, golden, saphirre, grey, etc.) *Paler Skin (High Elves seem to have a skin thats much lighter than Wood Elves, while they have tanned, brown, light blue, dark skin.) Abilities *Greater Senses (Wood Elves have a greater sense of smell, eye sight, and hearing.) *Telekinetic Ability (High Elves have a unique ability to sometimes talk to each other using their minds, but this is rare, and normally only works between Elves who share blood, but is even rarer to use this ability between non-relatives.) *Enhanced Speed (All Elves are naturally faster than Men, or Dwarves, but even rarer than Telekinetic Ability, some Wood Elves and even High Elves can make their speed faster, around the speed of a Raedrokin. Life Span Elves have a longer life-span than humans, but it depends on their health. The oldest elf to live lived to 20,030 years before he went insane. But the normal average life-span of a Wood Elf is 8,050 years of age, while a High Elf lives to around 10,20 years old. Elves also don't age as fast as humans do, they age much slower, and as far as strength goes, it takes more physical hardships to grow muscle than Humans do. Death When Elves die, normally they go to the Land of the Gods, and stay there for eternity, if they are pure Elves, and do not do terrible deeds without being forgiven by those they have done terrible things to. An Elf that did no good deeds, nor bad ones would find themselves reborn into the same world, as a different person thrice, to gain entry to the Land of the Gods. Malevolent Elves go to the Caves of Malice, to spend eternity in a hell, working hard labour and torture throughout their lives. An Elf (if they make it to the Land of the Gods) can request 'non-existance', in which a god such as Edoras, or other important deities can wisp them away, so that they are gone with no pain. All of this goes the same for mostly all races. Birth Elves are born when the mother and father practice sexual reproduction, and the fertile egg to which the Elf will became resides in the womb for about 17 months, until born. When they are born, they are named just as every other sentient being in Reya. Common names include: *Lothirim (Male) *Adriliona (Female) *Norfen (Male) *Altra (Female) And so on, because they are named for famous leaders. They are not named by changing several letters in the father's name, such as Humans do, but instead something of grace and powerful meaning.